Hangover (BaBaBa)
|artist = |year = 2011https://open.spotify.com/track/25z4hhH7zrQXdfD0HXt2tz |dg = / |mode = Duet ||image = |pc = / |gc = Orange/Hot Pink |lc = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ms7XpJsN248http://www.twitch.tv/ubisoft/v/6287139 (02:41:00) |choreo= Kyf Ekaméhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXOaoR8N-hk |perf= Anissa Thai (P1) Kyf Ekamé (P2) |nowc = Hangover |mashup = High Energy |nogm = 2 (Classic) 8 (Mashup) |pictos= 107 (Classic) 165 (Mashup) |audio = }} "Hangover (BaBaBa)" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The routine is perfomed by a duet of a woman and a man. P1 P1 wears a green and orange bandana, a yellow loose tank top with a black bra, purple shorts, orange fishnet tights, and green sneakers. She has short black hair and wears yellow, orange and green bracelets. P2 P2 wears orange shutter shades, a purple sweater with colourful patterns which are the shapes of Africa, a yellow necklace, an orange bracelet, green pants, and yellow shoes. hangover_coach_1_big.png|P1 hangover_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The routine takes place on an island. It contains a wall of colourful tiki patterns, light up trees, and faraway huts. The background changes from orange to hot pink and blue, and the lyrics of "Ba ba ba" and "Du du du" appear in large chalk-styled text. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: '''Move your left arm up and your right arm down. '''Gold Move 2: '''Bend your legs and arms, as if you're covering of something. This is the final move of the routine. HangoverGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 HangoverGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 H(BBB) GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 In-game H(BBB) GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 In-game '''Mashup There are 8 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1, 3, 5 and 6: Leap with your legs spread out and throw your arms in the air. (''Summer'' (Fitness Dance)) Gold Moves 2, 4 and 7: 'Put both of your hands up pointing to the sky. (You Make Me Feel...) '''Gold Move 8: '''Get down on your right knee and move your right arm across your face. This is the final move of the routine. (Feel So Right) Jump summer.png|Gold Move 1, 3, 5 and 6 HangoverMUGM1356.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, 5 and 6 ''in-game YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM4.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, and 7 HangoverMUGM 247.gif|Gold Moves 2, 4 and 7 in-game FeelSoRightGM3.png|Gold Move 8 HangoverMUGM8.gif|Gold Move 8 in-game Mashup Hangover (BaBaBa) has a Mashup with the theme '''High Energy, which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for the Wii). It features vigorous moves. Dancers *''Applause'' *''Super Bass'' *''Drop the Mambo'' *''Gentleman'' *[http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/Summer#Fitness_Dance Summer (Fitness Dance)] GM1 *''You Make Me Feel...'' GM2 *''Summer (Fitness Dance) *Party Rock Anthem'' *''Summer (Fitness Dance) *''Drop the Mambo *''Super Bass'' *''Can't Get Enough'' *''Summer (Fitness Dance) 'GM3' *''You Make Me Feel... 'GM4' *''Summer (Fitness Dance) 'GM5' *Sexy And I Know It'' *''Super Bass'' *''Futebol Crazy'' (Remake) *''Summer (Fitness Dance) *''Drop the Mambo *''Super Bass'' *''Can't Get Enough'' *''Wild'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Drop the Mambo'' *''Dagomba'' (Remake) *''Summer (Fitness Dance) 'GM6' *''You Make Me Feel... 'GM7' *''Summer (Fitness Dance) *''Drop the Mambo *''Applause'' *''Feel So Right ''GM8 Dance Quests Classic * Disco Ball Trivia * P2 ties with C1 and C4 of Moves Like Jagger with the shortest hair of any coach. * This is the third Portuguese-language song in the series, after Mas Que Nada and Dançando. ** However, this one is the first one made by Portuguese artists. * At some parts, the camera slightly moves as if someone is holding the camera. * There is an error in the lyrics. The line "É '''de' dor de cabeça''" should be "É '''dor' de cabeça''", which means "It's a headache". * The Mashup for this song is the Mashup with the most Gold Moves in the series, along with that of ''#thatPOWER'' (which has 8 as well). * P2's beard is longer in the menu icon and in the coach selection menu. ** This Beta element appears also on the background. * A radio edit of the song is used where the song is shortened by over one minute. * During You Make Me Feel...'s section in the mashup, the Gold Move is at the very end of the section, causing the "YEAH" to appear in Summer (Fitness)'s section. * In the Mashup, Party Rock Anthem has some missing pictograms. * On April 10, 2016, Kyf Ekamé recorded a dance tutorial of the routine, showing how to perform some steps.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXOaoR8N-hk Gallery HangoverSqu.png|''Hangover (BaBaBa)'' Hangovermu_cover_generic.png|''Hangover (BaBaBa)'' (Mashup) H(BBB) Menu.gif|''Hangover (BaBaBa)'' on the menu Hangover cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Hangover cover@2x.jpg| cover 256.png|P1's avatar Golden_Hangover.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Hangover.png|Diamond avatar 18657857409_671954ba76_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18817774286_251763aaed_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18223387183_219c70cfa2_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 WhatTheyInspiredOn.png|What they inspired on Rehearsals and inspirations.png|Rehearsals and inspiration Working on the background.png|The background oie_transparent_Hangover.png|Coach extraction 1 BaBaBaP1.png|Coach extraction 2 hangover pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 7DaysToGo.jpeg|P2 In the "7 Days Left" Photo. Hangoverbackground.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Buraka Som Sistema - Hangover (BaBaBa) Gameplays 'Classic' Hangover (BaBaBa) - Buraka Som Sistema Just Dance 2016 Hangover Bababa - Buraka Som Sistema (Just Dance Now) Just Dance 2017- Hangover (BaBaBa) by Buraka Som Sistema - 5 stars 'Mashup' Hangover (BaBaBa) (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 References Site Navigation pl:Hangover (BaBaBa) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Portuguese Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Anissa Thai Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Shortened Songs